Lubricant on rotating magnetic storage discs act as a protective coating for preventing corrosion of the magnetic layers of the disc. During the operation of a hard-disc, the air-bearing (that holds the magnetic elements) flies over the disc. During this process, it interacts with the lubricant coating on the disc. Some of the these interactions result in transfer of lubricant from the disc to the air bearing, where it can migrate to different areas of the head due to the joint effects of pressure and shear stresses. A similar mechanism is responsible for the accumulation on the head of organic contaminants, which originate mainly from the motor oil used in the spindle. The transferred lubricant and contaminants can accumulate in specific areas of the air bearing and eventually drop onto the disc. Such phenomena can affect reliability of the disc and in some cases even cause failures. Therefore, there remains a need to manage lubricant/contaminant on the air bearing.